


Starting Over

by ces3951



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ces3951/pseuds/ces3951
Summary: Casey’s tired and angry and just wants an olive branch. Severide’s stubborn and unyielding. Can they ever find their way back?
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fluff. And no specific canon timeline.

The Squad table.

A broken down slab that could barely be called wood. Held together by ego, duct tape, and Severide presiding over it like king. A sneer on his face as he met Matt’s eyes pretty much guaranteed everyone was aware of his feelings after their last call.

And a rough call it was. It’s funny how almost dying was a lot easier than watching any of his men almost burn up too. Didn’t stop Severide from giving him shit the minute he escaped a burning building. Boden had to separate them again, laying down the law and making Matt flush with shame over the whole incident.

Now back at the firehouse, Matt wasn’t sure whether he wanted to slam the man’s face into the “elite” christened table or bend him over it. It wasn’t a new feeling. Severide had been pushing his buttons since their academy days. But back then, it teased the line of friendly competiveness and arrogant seducing.

Their dynamic these days was good, bad, and nothing like it had been before Darden was killed. Smiles were easier now, but tempers flared just as hotly and were longer to burn. Anger always seemed to simmer below the surface waiting for the right catalyst to consume them both.

Matt ran a hand through his hair and headed to the quiet of his office. He grabbed the paperwork to fill out the latest incident report, but the words wouldn’t come. Their last call was remarkably like that fateful fire that took Darden, and tensions in the house were running high. Not helped in the least by the blame game he and Severide were playing. A knocked glass here, a door slammed there, spiteful words chipping away their tentative equilibrium. All it needed was the right spark, and he and Severide were going to ignite. Burning them and every hesitant olive branch to the ground. 

“Knock Knock,” Dawson peeked in, smiling slightly. “Dinner’s ready. Want me to bring you a plate? Or are you and Severide going to glare each other into submission and cause the rest of us indigestion?” She brushed her hair back and leaned against the open door. She looked relaxed and hopeful.

He shook his head as he turned to face her, waving vaguely in the direction of his desk, “I’ll pass, but thanks, Dawson.” 

Her eyes narrowed in determination. The same stubborn streak that had attracted him in the first place. “Matt, you know you can talk to me. It’s not good to barricade yourself in the office, and avoid what happened today.”

“Everything is fine, Gabby,” he said forcing a smile. “Me and Severide will cool off and it will be back to normal in a couple of shifts.” He wanted to the conversation to end. There was only one person he wanted to talk, and well that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

“It’s not just Severide. It was close today. You, Cruz, and Herman almost didn’t make it out in time. We thought we lost you. Cruz and Hermann came out and you didn’t. We all were…I was scared,” Dawson implored. She was freshly showered and smelled like lilacs while he still stank of smoke and sweat.

“Dawson,” Matt said firmly, “That is the job and if I broke down every close call, I wouldn’t get out of bed.” He softened his tone, “But thanks for thinking of me. I’ll get dinner as soon as I am done with this report.”

He didn’t want to be so harsh, but if he gave her an inch, she would somehow bulldoze him down another mile. He had been there before with her, and it didn’t lead anywhere good for either of them.

She hesitated in the doorway, big brown eyes soft and warm. She opened her mouth but then closed it, gave a small wave, and then disappeared from sight. He didn’t miss the shadow of disappointment marking her brow. Matt knew what she wanted. She had been hinting at resurrecting their relationship for the last few months. throwing sultry looks and flirty banter into every conversation.

And yet, the thought of getting back together was stomach turning. Not that there was anything wrong with Gabby. He loved her at the time and part of him still did.But, like with Hallie, it was always two puzzle pieces trying to fit together when they weren’t a match. Losing Gabby as his partner had felt devastating, until he realized he got his friend back, no secret relationship, no constant balancing act between boss and subordinate. And for the first time in a long time, he could breathe again.

Severide moving in had made everything harder and easier. The squad lieutenant was home more now (and since when did thinking of Severide and home cause his stomach to flip) since he made peace with Shay’s death. They would end the day with a beer and a game, lighthearted and teasing, enjoying each other company and letting some of that ice thaw.

Then calls like today happened, and there they were, plunging back into the freezing depths below.

Loud noises and movement in the halls shook Matt from his daze. The clock on his desk had counted down to the end of shift, and the report in front of him wasn’t even close to finished. With a sigh, he pushed back from the desk, gathered his paperwork and stuffed it into a folder to finish at home. With Severide’s hot and cold attitude, he was betting on an empty house, filled with all the things they never say. Or at least, he never says.

I’m

By the time he walked out, 3rd shift is making themselves at home. He nods as he passed familiar faces, not making eye contact, so he won’t be pulled into conversion. Both truck and squad for 2nd shift are gone, so he moved quickly, feeling the brisk bite of the Chicago night as he heads to his truck.

The ride home was uneventful, but the shiny parked Camaro, gave him pause. Severide being home was unexpected. Matt figured there would be a stony silence and avoidance of the apartment for at least a week before tempers cooled and equilibrium restored.

The TV was on when he walked in and the smell of melted cheese and fresh bread permeated the air. He followed the smell, dropping his bag and paperwork on the couch. Severide was in the kitchen, a pizza box open and a beer in hand, but he was staring into space, apparently not having heard Matt come in.

Feeling awkward, Matt said, “Hey. I didn’t think you would be home.”

Severide jumped, startled, but his face settled into a scowl, the minute his eyes landed on Matt. He took a gulp of beer and muttered, “Why would it matter to you anyway?”

“It doesn’t. Just wasn’t expecting it.” Matt shook his head and motioned to the pizza. “Feel like sharing?”

Severide smiled nastily, “Sure. How about I also share some firefighting tips on how to not get our guys killed too?

Matt felt a headache coming on. “Severide, do we have to do this?”

“I don’t know, Matt. Isn’t it better to talk about what the hell you thought you were doing today? You know, so we can learn from our mistakes. Our mistake being letting you make the calls.”

Matt reared back. Surprise etching into the lines of his face. Severide stared stone cold back, anger tensing every line of his frame.

“No one got hurt today,” said Maid carefully. “Yes, it was a close call but I made sure everyone was out.”

“Exactly,” spat Severide, “Everyone but you.”

“Me?”

Severide slammed the beer on the counter and stalked closer. His body vibrating, like he could barely contain the need to do something. The way it looked, it was a toss up between punching Matt in the face or racing to get fifty miles away. 

He stalked closed forcing Matt to shift back and press against the wall. A prey like response that did not show in the calm lines of Matt’s face.

“Yes, you. What you think you are so fire proof that backdrafts can’t touch you? Ready to just be a shield on the wall?”

“Stop being dramatic.” Matt kept his tone even but he could feel Severide was at his limit. Whatever this was, they were at a precipice ready to go over the edge, and be damned on where they would land.

A hand slammed on the wall next to Matt’s head. He didn’t flinch.

Severide let out a shaky breathe, “Do you not get what losing you will do to everyone?”

And Matt caught the pretense. It wasn’t everyone Serveride was worried about. It was himself. Matt stared into Severide’s eyes as if seeing them for the first time. Maybe it was the first time since Andy had died. He had put a padlock on any feeling beyond friendship. Tentative as that was these days. And here he was about to put match to kindling. Hoping not to get burned.

“Don’t punch me if I’m wrong,” Matt whispered. He raised his hand to cup Severide’s cheek and slide it behind his head drawing their lips together. “I’m still here.”

Severide surged forward deepening the kiss without any hesitation. Like the chains had finally broken and everything the man was holding back now spilled between them, dousing them in desire.

Teeth knocked together as Matt opened his mouth to Severide’s tongue. Feeling hands tug at his shirt, slipping underneath and sliding across the skin of his abs, back and shoulders. It was a like a hurricane of sensation. Hips cradled together, Matt felt the solid weight of a man push him into the wall and hold him captured. Severide’s stomach contracted as Matt managed to delve his hand between them, pushing at the other man’s jeans, needing to get his hands on the heated steel demanding attention between them. 

Severide broke the kiss, panting harshly, hands pulling at Matt’s shirt and tugging it off, and dropping it to the floor. Eyes like molten hazel watched him before diving back in, pressing biting kisses to Matt’s lips. Matt’s head thumped against the wall as Severide’s lips moved from his and continued down the line of neck. Feeling a bite at his pulse, a groan escaped as Severide worked his lips and teeth along the collar bone.

“Wait,” gasped Matt. “Hold on a minute.”

Severide smirked, eyes meeting Matt’s, “Are we going to talk about our feelings now?”

Matt rolled his eyes and punched his hips forward, grinding against the hard length pressing back. “Asshole. I was going to say unless you wanted to use beer as lube, then we needed to go to my bedroom.”

“Mine’s closer.”

“That works to,” Matt sighed as Severide’s hands dipped below his waist, groping what skin he could reach.

They moved slowly and still managed to bang into every surface. Matt wondered how they denied these feelings for so long. After those kisses, the thought of never having it again left him feeling empty. 

“Fuck this,” Severide said and reached down gripping Matt’s thighs and lifted, forcing Matt to clench his legs around Severide’s hips to not fall.

Severide moved them into the bedroom, dropping Matt on the bed and following him down. Crawling between his spread legs, moaning with pleasure as his hips pushed against Matt’s.

Matt breathing hard said, “I don’t know whether to be pissed you picked me up like a fire groupie or completely turned on.”

“Let’s go with turned on,” Severide said, “I needed to get those legs around me. Couldn’t take it anymore.”

“I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual. Now, strip.”

“Mmm, Lieutenant Casey, which ideas like that, you should be Captain.”

“Shut up and fuck me already.”

Severide just smirked and leaned back kneeling between Matt’s legs as he pulled his shirt off and unfastened his jeans. Kicking them off, he watched as Matt shed his own clothes, revealing long pale limbs dusted with golden hair.A wet dream come true. His eyes soften as he really took in what was about to happen. Finally, a bridge he and his best friend could cross. The one still standing even after Darden’s death had taken a hatchet to every other tie they held.

“Fucking gorgeous.” Severide dropped down, hitching Matt’s hips up and pressing between his spread thighs. His dick thrust against Matt’s skin, rough in places from the toils of their job. Nothing had every felt better or would ever compare.

“Come here,” Matt said as he guided Severide to his lips wrapping his body around the man. Sliding a hand between their bodies, he lined up their cocks stroking from root to tip. A groan ripped from Severide’s and he thrust his tongue deeper, trying to taste every part of Matt.

Severide pulled back, flushed and sweating. His barrel chest heaving and just when Matt goes to ask what is wrong, Severide dropped two hard kisses to his lips, like he couldn’t bear to stop. Then he moved away heading for the bathroom.

Matt watched the play of muscles as Severide stalked from the room. He is back in two seconds, condom and lube in hand, and Matt could feel his mouth water at the sight of all that smooth tan skin, the rock hard length curving into the steel of the other man’s stomach.

Sitting up, Matt crawled on his knees to the edge of the bed, anchoring his hands on Severide’s waist and reeling him in. Dipping his head, he flattened his tongue and ran it up the length of Severide’s cock and then sucked the head into his mouth.

The moans seeping out of Severide was music to Matt’s ears. A hand found its way into Matt’s hair and tugged encouraging him to take Severide’s cock deeper. Matt tongued the sensitive head, tasting the salty tang of precum.

He swallowed down as far as he could. Bobbing and sliding his tongue along sensitive nerve ending before he was gently pulled off. “Enough,” rasped Servide immediately leaning down to claim his lips, nipping and soothing, adding fuel to the fire already burning between them.

Pulling back, Severide said, “I need you now. I’ve waited too long for this to be over without getting inside you.”

“Good to all those rumors about your stamina aren’t true,” laughed Matt as he turned over and felt a sharp slap on his ass just as he got in position. “Hey, watch it!”

“Couldn’t help it. Next round, I’m going to spread those cheeks and eat you out until you beg me to let you cum. Then we will see who is complaining about my stamina,” said Severide wickedly.

Blushing furiously, Matt dropped to his elbows, turning his face away from Severide, his cock throbbing at the highhandedness.

Severide snapped the condom in place and slicked his fingers up, teasing Matt’s hole, watching as shudders racked the pale expanse of his body. Matt’s cries escalated the more Severide teased, rubbing and dipping the tip of finger inside.

“Fuck. Severide, please.” Matt reached for his cock, needing relief.

Severide knocked Matt’s hand away. “No. Not until I’m ready.”

“So fucking bossy.”

Matt whined as Severide finger entered him, thrusting in and out slowly, pushing a second one inside, and brushing against that sweet spot, sending lightning tingling down his spine.

Matt gave over to the tormenting shallow thrusts, letting himself succumb to the sensations. Feeling Severide’s fingers plunging inside and stretching him further. Dimly registered the noises coming out his mouth, and figured he will be embarrassed later.

With no warning, Severide removed his fingers and lined his cock up before slowly sinking into Matt. He didn’t pause, just kept a smooth slide, stretching and filling Matt up, until he had to dig his teeth into the flesh of his arm to muffle the whimpers threatening to break free.

A deep guttural groan escapes Severide as he bottoms out, hips resting against the pale globes of Matt’s ass, tiny golden hairs tickling his skin.

“Ready?” Severide rasps.

Matt is panting and red faced but he smirks as he tosses a look over his shoulder, “Bring it.”

Coherent thought leaves as Severide sets a punishing pace, thrusting in and out, smooth and sure. Every move precisely hitting that spot inside that makes his toes curl. There is no way he can last long and his cock is throbbing and aching for some type of friction. As if he can tell, Severide slowed down and folded his body using Matt’s shoulder as an anchor and curled around him, using short and shallow thrusts leaving him oversensitive and the on the verge of coming.

Matt broke. “Please. Severide, I can’t…please.”

“I got you,” soothed Severide, rubbing his hand along Matt’s back. “I’m going to make you feel really good.” He pulled out and flipped Matt over, watching as his cock slid back home. Matt closed his eye, feeling the sensation wash over him from the tight knot building in his stomach to the heated press of Severide’s body as it rubs against his cock.

“I’m close, gorgeous.” A hand reached between them and all it took was Severide’s tight grip and rough hands and Matt shatters apart.

Time held no meaning and dimly he was aware of the bruise being sucked into his collarbone as Severide finished inside him. A few more short thrusts and Severide collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. They don’t move or make to separate, just feeling the cooling sweat and breathing settling between them.

“Damn,” said Severide.

A chuckle escaped Matt and turned into a groan as Severide pulls out and heads to the bathroom to deal with the condom. They should probably shower but Matt can’t be bothered moving.

Except... this was Severide’s room and despite what just happened, there are years of blame and misunderstanding between them. Matt’s not naïve enough to believe Severide’s magical dick fixed the problems of the past.

He sat up, wincing slightly as the soreness stared to set in. His body was covered in marks and stubble burn, noticeably bright against his pale skin. He felt debauched and vaguely embarrassed but mostly still riding the high of an excellent orgasm.

Severide sauntered back into the room, naked and unashamed, and collapsed next to Matt on the bed. Not missing a step, he reached up and tugged at Matt, forcing him to lean down to meet Severide’s lips. The kiss is unhurried, just a simple exploration compared to the frenzied hunger of earlier. Breaking the kiss, Matt met Severide’s content hazel eyes and softened further. Whatever happened tonight, it obviously wasn’t a temporary stay in their cold war. The fire between them had long been fed by hate, but maybe passion could finally turn the tide in their favor.

“I missed you.” Matt scooted down and pressed against Severide’s side, dropping his head on the bronzed chest, feeling the tickle of hair on his cheek. He felt an arm drape around his waist pulling him further in. “You know this is cuddling right.”

“Shut up. You’re ruining the moment.”

Severide pressed a kiss to Matt’s forehead, and stroked up and down his side, feeling smooth skin and hard muscle. “I don’t want to wake up in a world you’re not in. I can’t lose any more people.”

Matt sighed, “I can’t make that promise. But if you let me, I’m here for you. Like I’ve always been, even when you didn’t want me to be.”

“I know,” Severide whispered, turning to claim Matt’s lips. The embers of desire stoked to life as lazy kisses turned deeper and more insistent.

The rest could wait till later. Right now, he had everything he needed. There was still fire between them but he wasn’t afraid of getting burned.


End file.
